Diffusive Force
by HakushoRurouni
Summary: With darkness looming in the near future, Harry struggles to grow and learn what the PowerNotKnown is. But with the spawning of a new prophecy, everything he's ever been told will fail to prepare him for the end of it all. HG and others.


This is a new story, with an idea I had a long, long time ago, back when I first read Thief Lord. I really, really had to get this out because it wasn't leaving me alone! So bear with me if I seem to be lacking in relative creativity!

As it stands right now, this story is in no way inspired by TheDarkLordMoldyShorts' story Harry Potter and The magical merry go round. It will go in a completely different direction, but might have minor similarities. I am not copying anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Now that the official parts are out of the way, we can get on with the story!

Here it goes!

* * *

Ch. 1

Darkness reigned over the room in which Severus Snape stood. It wasn't natural darkness either. It was a suffocating darkness, one that he would gladly give anything to remedy.

There were others there with him, he knew, each dressed in the black, hooded robes of the Death Eaters. They formed a circle around their master, Lord Voldemort.

Finally, the Dark Lord spoke, "Bring her in."

It was a quick, high pitched command that was immediately followed. There was a quick sound of rustling cloaks as the Death Eaters moved to follow their master's orders. There was a creak from a door to Snape's left, and briefly, the light from beyond it illuminated the dark room, and a figure was dragged in.

'Who is that?' thought Snape, 'Which pitiful sole has he captured now?'

After the figures' escorts had deposited it on the floor, they had moved back to their ranks. With a muttered spell, the Dark Lord lit several candles, causing a rather eerie glow to fill the dark room.

"_Ennervate!"_ The spell caused the prone figure of Sybil Trelawney to stir from her forced slumber.

"Wh-where am I? Where am I?" She whimpered, getting up and looking around frantically most likely figuring out where she was.

"Restrain her."

Obediently, two of the cloaked gathering moved to comply, each taking one of the Divination professor's arms, keeping her down.

However, it seemed Trelawney was not about to give up without a fight.

Severus couldn't help but smirk as his co-worker struggled, kicking and screaming in defiance landing a few good hits, before the Dark Lord intervened.

"_Crucio!"_ The sickly red light shot forth and struck Trelawney. The professor cried out in agony immediately, clutching at her body, trying to rid herself of the indescribable pain coursing through her.

With a minor twitch being the only sign of his discomfort, Severus Snape looked on with a cold and emotionless mask in place.

When the Dark Lord lifted his curse Trelawney, who had not immediately succumbed to groaning and moaning, shouted out to the room,

"Severus! SEVERUS! I know you're there! Why? Are you just going to let them do this to me? SEVERUS!"

Snape tensed, as every eye in the room fell on him. 'Damned woman! Imbecile!' However, he quickly cleared his mind. He did not want the Dark Lord to begin to suspect anything, not now anyway.

As expected, when he looked towards Voldemort's makeshift throne, he was being carefully scrutinized.

"Severus?" A small shiver made its way down Snape's back, but he shoved his fears roughly away.

"My Lord, my reputation at Hogwarts is one of a spy. I'm considered a double-agent, spying on you and reporting to Dumbledore and his Order."

Red eyes glared deeply into cold gray, fighting for dominance inside of Snape's mind.

"And are you?"

"My Lord, my allegiance has always been, and will always be with you. Dumbledore and those Muggle loving fools be damned."

A tense silence filled the room as Voldemort continued to examine his supposed servant. Finally, he broke it.

"Very well." Turning and speaking to the room as a whole, he continued, "My dear friends, we have here with us today Hogwarts' own Divination professor, Sybil Trelawney. She will do us the honor of becoming the first death of this war.

"After we have gotten rid of her, we will continue to wipe out the rest of the Mudblood loving population that Harry Potter holds so dear. Psychological warfare my friends, is a very beautiful thing, and what it can do, how it can so effectively demoralize the enemy, results in very interesting events.

"Suicides, loss of the will to live, self-doubt…each a mere fraction of the extravagant web of torture that we will weave around Harry Potter and his allies. And the best part of it all? His friends won't let him kill himself, won't let him wallow in self-pity. They will keep him going, pressing defiantly onward until…he simply stops, dead."

Each of the Death Eaters in the room broke out into a raucous applause after their master had finished his speech.

The only one not clapping was Sybil Trelawney, who had gone bizarrely rigid. Snape was the first to notice. That was until she stood completely upright, staring straight at the Dark Lord.

"_As the hour draws nearer, the Chosen One grown stronger, yet the Power-Not-Known eludes him still. And the Dark Lord strikes in the city built on water, unaware of what lies hidden to defend it._

"_The Dark Lord and the Chosen One will meet once more, both in their prime, where animals five come alive, and the forces of time crossed twice have been._

"_But both will suffice to level the field, yet neither the Reformed nor the Dark One can win, lest the Sought-After yield._

"_The tide will turn once the Traitor is revealed, and the Chosen One must face his worst fear whilst trying to maintain order amongst the Light. _

"_The Abandoned Warrior will rise in aid and attempt to bring back the unity once treasured by the Allies of the Light, while repelling the overbearing Darkness._

"_The tumultuous tide will be silenced by the Renegade whose life hangs in the balance, but whose loyalty unwavering remains._

"_As the hour draws nearer fates will be decided, and Fate herself, willingly put to rest, shall be."_

Stunned silence took over after the Seer had fallen to the floor. Each of the rooms occupants were looking at one another in a warily uncomfortable way, shifting and glancing nervously at the Dark Lord, trying to get a sense of what he was thinking.

"It seems my friends, that the war once again takes an interesting turn." He was grinning now, and this seemed to reassure all of his followers, "And now, for our last bit of business this evening."

Turning to Snape, he continued, "Severus, if you would be so kind as to rid us of this filth."

'Why me? Why me?' But he knew why, the Dark Lord wanted to make sure that his allegiance was to one person and one person alone.

Him.

Deciding not to think about it anymore than he had to, at least for now, Snape took advantage of the unconscious Trelawney and raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

Sybil Trelawney was no more.

"Very well then, you are all dismissed."

Snape heard the sharp cracks of Apparition all around him before he too made his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Is this a good length for chapters? I just want to know. Please Read and Review. It helps when I'm in a slump to know that you're there reading this.

'Til next time,

-HakushoRurouni


End file.
